The Elemental Master and Elsword or Elswords?
by Rena Anastasia
Summary: This is a fanfiction composed of one-shots about EM and every other class of Elsword XP. Rated T for swearing and perverted moments. EMxLK, EMxRS, EMxIS. First chapter released! Please enjoy.


**_The adventures of Aisha, the Elemental Master, with Elsword.. or Elswords..?_**

Hey everyone, this is a new story I'm making. XP This is about EMxLK, EMxRS, and EMxIS. Don't look at me like that..! EM's boss.. *^* Anyways.. these are just one-shots I'm making for each pairing. Mostly humour, romance.. and kinky stuff.. huehuehue.. Alrighty then, I hope you guys enjoy. ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword and its characters.**

******_The Adventures of Aisha, the Elemental Master: Chapter 1 - Bad Boy _**

"Elsword! Give me my damn book back! I need to confirm my calculation if these elastic bombs will cover greater distances!" The Tactical Trooper yelled as he ran after the red-headed double-wielding swordsman.

"Not a chance, shorty! I hear you've got some.. certain images in here.. I'm just going to, ya know, confirm them and stuff. And maybe show Eve.. Or Rena." The Infinity Sword replied to the blonde cannon user.

"Wh-What are you talking about?! I don't have my porno stuff in there! They're in the-"

"HA! Who said anything about porno? I was just going to see if you have that embarrassing picture of yourself from Christmas, I didn't ask about porno..! Ahahah!.." Chung flushed into a sweet, tomato scarlet and looked away looking embarrassed while Elsword just laughed uncontrollably.

"H-Here! Ahah.. I'm not gonna say this to anyone, k?" Elsword smirked as he tossed the book to the Trooper who caught it with ease.

"Y-You mean you've got porno stuff of your own too..?" Chung asked with wide eyes and hope while Elsword remembered certain flashbacks of Aisha tumbling through the air gracefully and unconsciously showing her underwear. He gulped as the other smiled widely but if you look closer, he's actually smirking. The tables have turned.

"Hehe.. I'll be back in the lab if you need me." Chung left as he chuckled while Elsword flushed scarlet about Aisha and her pantie flashing. He can already feel his friend 'down there' screaming for attention. _D-Damn.. where's the fucking bathroom when I need it.. Even in battle, I still get boners. Freaking Aisha.. I should show her what I'm truly feeling about this. Oh and not just making her feel my boners.. I'm talking about romance and dating. Heh.._

The Infinity Sword walked to Velder castle where Aisha is currently living in but since they all live at or near Velder, its not too much of a hassle to look for everyone in the group. Its still awkward walking around with a flushed face, a boner and waddling like a penguin. He's already gotten coy looks from the girls his age, dirty looks from the males and children ranging from 1 to 999 and mixed looks from the older women. He just kept his head low and glared to anyone that dared to make something of it. Finally, he reached Aisha's bedroom and sighed in relief.

"Man.. those people.. ah, fuck it. I'm here in her bedroom. I might as well get ready." Elsword smirked as he took off armour and wore a simple white t-shirt and a pair of black skull boxers. Of course, the tent is still visible but he's going to pretend sleeping on her bed. Then he'll catch her off guard and have a passionate night with her, if she wants to. He still cares for Aisha, more than a friend of course.

He then went under her bed's covers and daydreamed about what he and Aisha are going to do. He smirked at all the possibilities that would sexually excite him and smiled softly at the more serious moments. He then heard a twist of her door's knob and pretended to be asleep.

"Ugh..! Noah is so full of it!" _SLAM!_ went the door. Elsword tried not to flinch and was instantly worried about the girl's situation.

"Just because she's _soooo_ awesome at controlling ice magic, she just had to freaking- UGHH!" Aisha crashed down onto her bed with a sigh. She then gasped as she finally noticed the redhead and smiled softly as he brushed his hair. Elsword purred unconsciously and mentally beat himself up. He didn't expect, however, Aisha wrapping her arms around his torso and her face at his nape. He gulped while his boner stood up with full force.

"And then there's you.. you always trouble me, you know that? But you know what I think.. although behind your bad boy attitude you just suddenly gained, you're still that cute little kid I met in Ruben.. Of course.. that's just in the emotional, personality way. Right now.. you're freaking hot but you're never gonna hear that from me." Aisha finished with a chuckle. Elsword, however, smirked and turned over to face Aisha with his eyes closed.

"And you're still that annoying little tsundere kid. Heh.. OW!" The Elemental Master smacked him at his arm as he tenderly rubbed away the pain.

"Man.. you hit tough.." He grumbled but then he remembered why he was here in Aisha's bedroom. He climbed over her and nibbled softly at her earlobe.

"..Aisha..~" He purred to which Aisha shivered unconsciously.

"Y-Yes..?"

"What do you say we have a passionate night to make you forget about your problems." He pulled away and looked straight into her eyes. Aisha blinked then looked down.

"I don't feel comfortable.. with that stuff yet.." She mumbled. Elsword's smirk transformed into a soft smile and he sat beside her with his arm around her.

"Hey.. we can take this relationship slow if you want to." He kissed her cheek and smiled cheekily while Aisha flushed to the maximum.

"A-Are you saying.. that we're dating?!"

"Well.. yeah.." He looked away.

"I like you, you like me. So.. yeah and-"

"Who said about me liking you?" Elsword's head whipped to Aisha and saw a sly look over her face. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Maybe I love you."

Elsword's eyes widened and he gulped as he felt the Elemental Master's soft hands running up his torso.

"Did you know.. that I always thought you were hot..?" She winked.

Needless to say, they had a very, **_VERY_**passionate night. However, they didn't notice the Tactical Trooper's live webcam in the corner of Aisha's bedroom with him on the other side enjoying every second.


End file.
